californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tara Knight
OOC: Tara, you have been awesome. You had a long history, sad and happy, but you had spirit. It's been over a year, but if you love something, you let it go. But you never know, I might bring her back to LA. Appearance *'Hair color: '''Blonde *'Eye color: 'Emerald green *'Trademark: '''Duh. I wear designer clothes. I'm a fan of heels and lace. Don't you ever dare call me a stereotypical girly girl. My typical hair style is either straightened, or loose curls. I usually have darker highlights, if not, none. I don't believe in doing it with clip on curlers, because they never work unless you use heat. Family Mommy She gave birth to me. ^.^ Daddy I love my daddy. ^.^ Kelsey Sister. She's interesting. I love her. The Twins Sisters. They're okay. Hugh Eh. All the other siblings Some are cool, some are annoying, but they're still lovable. Personality It really depends on the person, but to most, I'm honest, confident, and I can come off as snobby. Once you get to know me, like very few people do, I'm friendly, happy, and witty. I am always protective of my loved ones no matter how much I hate them. I've been told that I have anger issues if someone offends me, someone, or something I like. History Why don't you tell me yours? Other People I know a few people, but I'm not gonna name them all. Trivia *My favorite color is lavender *I have never been dumped *My favorite book is The Mark of Athena *Follow me *I don't get vegetarians *Nutella sickens me *I have a fear of germs *My middle name is my birthstone *I am allergic to peanuts *I have a major in fashion design and a minor in modeling *Chicken pot pie the way my mom makes is my ultimate comfort food *I can juggle *Milan, here I come! Pictures Tarathg.jpg Tarasitwhidkyoutellme.jpg Taranoredhighlights.jpg Taranailskinda.jpg Tarainage.jpg Taral.gif Tarasmileyyay.gif Tumblr mjbnfjoJDZ1rocze6o1 250.png Tumblr mj937dBpzE1riqmg9o2 250.gif Tumblr mj937dBpzE1riqmg9o1 250.gif Tumblr mj9ilancIs1s53hdko1 250.png Taratonguegif.gif Tarateashake.png Taraprettieduo.png Taraposegiffay.gif Taraoffdashoulderturn.gif Tarabun.png Tumblr mjcw09om3w1rsvzqbo4 250.png Tumblr mjcw09om3w1rsvzqbo1 250.png Tumblr mjxd7bleqI1rutvtdo5 250.jpg Tumblr mjvcr0aMZk1s657nho1 500.png Taravine.gif Tarathirsty.jpg Tarasquare.jpg Tarasmilehappygreen.jpg Tararose.jpg Tarapicgif.gif Taralookturn.jpg Taralolbaw.gif Taraglasseslook.jpg Taraclarisse2.gif Taraclarisse.gif 'tarabraidlook.png Tarablurry.gif Tarabawlol.gif Tumblr mkdsveaCDk1s4jspio3 250.png Tumblr mkdsveaCDk1s4jspio1 250.png Tumblr mk4mdjo46Z1racco5o4 250.gif Tumblr mk4mdjo46Z1racco5o3 250.gif Tumblr mk4mdjo46Z1racco5o2 250.gif Tumblr mk4mdjo46Z1racco5o1 250.gif Tumblr mk2spg6Z3t1rzx3nwo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjxd7bleqI1rutvtdo6 250.jpg Tarastarfish.jpg Taracostumethg.gif Tumblr mjsr403Drx1qbrnooo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjsr403Drx1qbrnooo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjsr403Drx1qbrnooo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjsr403Drx1qbrnooo2 250.gif Tumblr mjsr403Drx1qbrnooo3 250.gif Taratumblrhalfsmileyyay.gif Tarathgblackwhite.gif Tarastrut.gif Taralevenga.gif Taraheadcalmshakeee.gif Taraheywave.gif Tumblr mmdvaqWYba1s0xw3io1 500.jpg Tarayellowbeanie.png Tarateeposeicon.png Tarasoyoungomg.jpg Taraselfiepic.png Tarapurplehaircool.jpg Taraphoneidk.jpg Taralooksbored.png Taradogsmileylolol.jpg Taracrydarkaww.gif Taradarkhat.png Taracreepystaralol.jpg Tarabrunettefriend.jpg Tarabraidemeraldlookdown.png Tarabackdressidk.jpg Tara9leven.jpg Tumblr mmhrp0FI8s1racco5o1 250.gif Tarawaterbottledrink.gif Tarachiuauas.png Tarabrunettedivergent.jpg Tumblr mnsw0v6I2S1re00auo4 250.gif Tumblr mnsw0v6I2S1re00auo3 250.gif Tumblr mnsw0v6I2S1re00auo2 250.gif Tumblr mnsw0v6I2S1re00auo1 250.gif Tumblr mniw7rX8qH1r15h7xo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mntkgqBJrk1qz4rgp.png Taraturnedheadclarisse.png Tarastthebeach.png Tarastraightbaw.png Tarapugithink.jpg Taracoke.png Tumblr mndat72kra1r5jlnlo1 500.jpg Tumblr moiuj0Z52y1s5hcm1o1 250.jpg Tumblr mohegelCrD1rqn45do2 250.jpg Tumblr mohegelCrD1rqn45do1 250.jpg Tumblr moagbt5wF21rxmls7o6 r1 250.gif Tarareflectionlookglasses.jpg Tararedbrickbg.jpg Tararedbackdress.jpg Tarahawaii.png Taraangelwave.gif Tumblr mpo5n8mnEa1rib3puo2 250.jpg Tumblr mpgwmauBv61s9jf13o7 250.png Tumblr mpgwmauBv61s9jf13o6 250.png Tumblr m8ry6mZXtU1r2vo64o1 500.jpg Taracrosseye.png Taracarpeace.png Tarabeaniesit.jpg Tumblr mpx8ky5Qj61rib3puo2 250.jpg Tumblr mpvmvvLHFu1rib3puo1 250.jpg Tumblr mpud2diXKh1sas9ywo1 500.jpg Tumblr mptvd9jAeU1rib3puo2 500.jpg Tumblr mps64gIGHc1rib3puo2 250.jpg Tumblr mpqe6jhtMw1rqa0i6o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpqe6jhtMw1rqa0i6o3 250.gif Tumblr mpqe6jhtMw1rqa0i6o2 250.gif Tumblr mpqe6jhtMw1rqa0i6o1 250.gif Tumblr inline mpwt995m2R1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mpwt92TS721qz4rgp.png Tumblr mqii3uLyeZ1rn607vo1 500.jpg Tumblr mqgz3vK2T31syhchxo3 250.png Tumblr mqbiexuaKH1sxd2x5o1 250.png Tumblr mqax04vVF61racco5o1 500.gif Tumblr mqac6thYyO1rib3puo6 250.jpg Tumblr mqac6thYyO1rib3puo3 250.jpg Tumblr mq84wxBDe31sbbhhqo2 250.png Tumblr mq55ppTKHf1rib3puo4 250.jpg Tumblr mq5st4AN671r0d68co5 250.png Tumblr mq2o8iEemO1rib3puo1 250.jpg Tumblr mq0wyzClBH1rib3puo2 250.jpg Tumblr mpzkuh2LGn1rib3puo3 250.jpg Tumblr inline mq1fgm7je91qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mq1fgjRaXp1qz4rgp.png Tarapuppyfierce.jpg Tarabeachmysocial.jpg